


Ad Lib at the Devil's hour

by LordAzar



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAzar/pseuds/LordAzar
Summary: After a rough day, the least you could do is take care of cleaning by yourself. Yet, the silence around you is too deafening, some music could help pass by the time.





	Ad Lib at the Devil's hour

**Author's Note:**

> "Ad Lib" means to "to improvise", give or take. Also, it's believed in some places that midnight is the "Devil's hour" so bad pun kinda...

Today had been, challenging. You knew that running a restaurant wasn’t going to be an easy feet. More so in the beginning when it was just you, but the restaurant had been smaller then and manageable for at least one person. Now you not only had more space but a delivery service to not just your hometown, but to other kingdoms! This would have been impossible if not for your Food Souls, whom bless them did more than you asked them to.

The day had worn everyone down, not only just the numerous customers at the restaurant but the deliveries as well had taken their toll. How you all managed it as well as how the pantry was still semi-full was a miracle unto itself. Due to this you had told them all to go to bed early and that you would clean up everything. It was the least you could do with not only the mundane tasks they helped you with, but also fighting Fallen Angels to boot. Of course many of them were against it, as the kitchen by itself was beyond comprehension on where to even begin to clean. Then there was the dining room as well, though in reality it was much less work when you broke it all down. At any rate, after many protests you had settled on their help - or so it seemed.

By the time you were all done with the kitchen you had caught more than several of them falling asleep at their stations. The younger Food Souls completely passed out where they were. There were still those somehow still awake who wanted to help you finish cleaning, but you turned them down and lead them upstairs to bed with little to no complaint. You did let slip a slight laugh as you witnessed more than a few just face plant into their bed however.

As you made your way downstairs, grabbing a broom along the way towards the dining room, you couldn’t help but think that at times like these they were just too good for you. This thought churned in your mind as you began to clean. Lifting chairs, setting them upside down on the table to get to the dust and the occasional scrap of food underneath. The task was easy enough, but in that time you realized just how quiet it was. You were never truly alone now that you were a Master Attendant, much less a restaurant owner. There was always some sort hubbub around you. At the moment however, you could literally hear a pin drop. In fact, hearing your own breathing startled you just a bit. The thought that perhaps you should wait til tomorrow to clean did pass your mind, but then your eyes landed on the record player in the corner.

With a small smile on your face you went over and promptly placed a record in, making sure the volume was loud enough for your ears only. Breathing a sigh of relief as the music began to play. The trumpets, trombone, bass, drums, with the small hint of a piano had you swaying your hips slightly, once the singer began you couldn’t help but turn on your heel and placed your hands on your broom like a dance partner. You swayed, bounced, and even tried a small leap. Your reflection in the dark restaurant windows caused you to laugh at yourself, to which you promptly silenced. For a moment or two only the music could be heard. With a blink of your eyes and a nod of your head, you affirmed that you hadn’t woken anyone. Or, so you thought.

In reality, someone was awake. Coffee, the businessman in him refusing to let him simply go to bed when he was fully aware of what was under his feet, and more importantly what you were currently facing. Yes, he was aware you insisted on doing it yourself after today’s trying day - that had even him aching. Thus he found himself staring at his reflection, his suspenders hanging at his sides and his hands paused at undoing his bow-tie, his mind flip flopping on what to do. Finally though his businessmen - and pride - decided for him.

_‘I should have just done this at the beginning.’_ He berated at himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. As he made his way towards the dining area, he gave a pause, tilting his head slightly to better register what he was hearing exactly. It was muffled, but there was a rhythm to it. As silently as he could he made his way towards the entrance, and stood just out of sight as you gave your performance.

He felt himself beginning to smile as he observed you. You were oblivious, too busy twirling away from your “dance partner”, and returning in the same way while singing along slightly to the music. Coffee admitted that it was rather catchy, yet the warmth building in his chest wasn’t due to your actions, nor the music. It was for the mere fact right now, at this moment, he was the only one to be watching you. None of the other Food Souls present, just himself and you - to which you were unaware.Such an act, why, he couldn’t help but think of it as slightly sinful. He was full on smiling now, his foot was tapping to the music as well, and he really couldn’t control himself anymore.

As the singer hit the high notes you gave several turns, completely lost to the music that you never heard footsteps approaching you. You did however notice a hand suddenly taking your own and another at your waist. Your eyes flew open and were met with a familiar blue behind dark frames. Coffee grinned at you as he gave you a firm pull to his body, and began to lead the dance. You had no chance to fluster, to yelp, your broom had fallen to the floor and Coffee had promptly kicked it out of the way - you had no time to laugh at even that.

Oh the look on your face was a delight to him, your cheeks slightly flushed and dusted a pretty pink. Why he couldn’t help but tell you; “I could just gobble you up.”

Your heart stopped, you were certain it did yet your body continued to move along with him. Like a puppet on a string. Gliding across the room, the restaurant’s dark windows being your only silent audience. Coffee had you firmly in his arms, directing you with his body step-by-step. He pushed you away, and brought you back into his embrace by your fingertips. The dip had you almost touching the floor, and as he brought you up you keenly felt his fingers playfully tap at your sides before drawing you closer. Much closer. Your noses slightly bumped against one another, his warm breath against your lips and -

The record skipped and the clock struck midnight, breaking the spell. You couldn’t help but give a frustrated “Tsk”. Your dissapointment didn’t last long however, as you felt familiar finger tips at your chin, and a pair of blue eyes with a familiar glint in them.

“It’s the Devil’s hour, the night’s just begun love.”

 

 


End file.
